


Deep Connection

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds new mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Connection

Sweet, little boy with dead, green eyes   
and tongue of snake.

It's time you kiss your mother goodbye,   
come I'll show you the world.

Said the man with red eyes and   
the boy took his hand.


End file.
